Love for Alice
by mintykitty
Summary: A collection of oneshots with Alice X different pairings. Some pairings might be common and some might be unusual. My first fanfiction
1. Chapter 1: Alice X Oz

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Pandora Hearts or the characters. **

**Chapter One: Alice X Oz**

"Ughhh…" Alice woke up, facing the bright sun that seemed to be shining happily. However, Alice didn't feel the same way. In fact, she felt _horrible_. Her body felt too hot, hot enough to fry an egg on, her throat felt funny, and she kept on sneezing. _ACHOO!_ "Alice?" Oz came in her room without knocking on her door. "Manservant! Don't you know you have to knock on my door for permission to come in? And… _A… A…_ _ACHOO!_" "Alice, are you sick?" Oz looked worried, his eyebrows furrowing with concern. "No…" Alice shook her head, not wanting the doctor to come. "Let's have Doctor James to come over and check you," Oz began to leave, but a tiny hand grabbed his sleeve. "Oz…" Alice looked up, her face flushing with heat. "Oz… please don't have the doctor come over. Instead… can you take care of me?" Red was taking dominance over his cheeks; he nodded, not able to speak. "Thank you," Alice sighed with relief and sank into her pillow. After a while, she began to snore quietly. "Looks like I have to make her breakfast," Oz got up and left the room to enter the kitchen.

_**AROUND 9:00 **_

"Alice…Alice…Alice," Oz whispered in her ear, "it's time to eat your breakfast." Alice slowly opened her beautiful purple eyes to see Oz close to her face. She blushed a shade of light pink as she pushed Oz's face away. "Let me feed you," he said, grabbing the spoon and dipping it into the warm soup, "Ahhh…" "Ahhh…" Alice opened her mouth wide and closed it as the soup went down her throat. She finished it slowly; time passed and soon it was 10:30. Alice slept again, breathing slowly and gently. As Oz looked at her, he thought the word, _kawaii_. Slowly raising his arm to touch her face, he hesitated, and pushed strands of her brown hair behind her ears. Opening her eyes to the contact, Alice blushed dark red to see that Oz had his soft hand on her cheek. Alice rose up, put both of her hands on Oz's cheeks, and pecked his lips. Widening his eyes, he looked at her blushed the darkest red. Then she sank into her pillows and slept like sleeping beauty.


	2. Author's Note

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

Hi guys, I'm mintykittes, the author of Love For Alice. Thank you to those who commented and followed the story. I'm so glad, 'cause this is like my first fanfiction, and I didn't expect anything at all~ Anyway… I'm sorry to tell you that I might not be able to update it quickly, because of the tests I'm studying for and my homework. (it's piling up ) You can request which pairings you would like for me to write! Once again…..thank you so much! I appreciate it if you can just wait for a little while till the 2nd chapter comes up!

-mintykitties


	3. Chapter 2: Alice X Leo

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Pandora Hearts or the characters. I also don't own the song, _Every Time You Kissed Me_. This song belongs to Yuki Kajiura, Emily Bindiger, and Fiction Junction. **

**Chapter Two: Alice X Leo**

Playing the piece _Lacie_, Leo closed his eyes and smiled. It was such a long time since he played this beautiful melody; it relaxed him from the stress he received from Thomas. He was so angry at Thomas, for Thomas broke his glasses. _CREAAKK_…. Leo quickly turned to see who entered the quiet piano room and was surprised to see Alice coming in. "Oh…Hi Alice…" he muttered quietly. "Hey, where are your glasses?" Alice cocked her head, curiously looking at him. "Thomas broke them…" Leo tried to cover his eyes so Alice wouldn't see them. "Can I still call you Shaggy Glasses even though you're not wearing them?" she asked, waiting for his reply. "Sure…?" Leo was uncomfortable since he didn't hang out with her that much. He had one question for her though. "Alice, why'd you come here?" Leo raised his eyebrows even though she couldn't see them. "That melody lead me here," she continued, "Can you play it again?" "Sure," he rose his fingers above the keys and started to press them delicately, making the alluring music come alive.

_Every time you kissed me_

_I trembled like a child_.

With shocked eyes, Leo turned to look at Alice who was singing the next part of the lyrics.

_Gathering the roses_

_We sang for the hope_

_Your very voice is in my heartbeat_

_Sweeter than my dream_

_We were there in everlasting bloom._

So beautiful and gentle; under the light she looked like an angel. Leo stared at her in awe, her graceful voice seeping into his mind.

_Roses die_

_The secret is inside the pain_

_Winds are high up on the hill_

_I cannot hear you_

_Come and hold me close_

_I'm shivering cold in the heart of rain_

_Darkness falls, I'm calling for the dawn._

Abruptly, Alice stopped, causing Leo confusion. "Aren't you continuing?" he asked, wanting to hear her voice. "I…I forgot the lyrics," Alice sighed. "I thought I felt the feeling of my memories coming." She looked so disappointed not able to get one of her memories back. "Alice," Leo spoke in a clear, loud voice, causing her to look up with a questioning look, "Alice…that was…beautiful." Blushing hard, she stammered, "W…what are… y…you talking…a…about? I'm…n…not g…good at-"She was cut of due to the fact that Leo's lips were pressed against her. Her purple eyes were wide, her cheeks were rosy red, and she looked…surprised. Out of all the men, Leo was one of the folks she thought that would never kiss her, or even hug her. She couldn't push him away, she didn't know why. So Alice was just still, until the door opened. Elliot came in, surprised to see that Leo and Alice were lip-locked. "L…Leo!" Elliot stuttered. He could not believe what he saw. Leo broke the contact and said to Alice, "Well, it was a nice moment with you." He stood up, his eyes visible. Winking, he spoke, "See you later Alice." Walking off, he smirked. The very shocked Alice whispered, "He has beautiful eyes."


	4. Chapter 3: Alice X Elliot

**Author's Note: This might be OC-ish so yeah...**

**DISCLAIMER**: **I don't own Pandora Hearts or the characters.**

**Chapter 3: Alice X Elliot**

Sharon invited many people to her house like Alice, Oz, Gilbert, Elliot, Leo, Vincent, Echo, and Ada for her party. She and Break were making up games and fun activities to do. While Break was setting up the table, Sharon came in carrying an empty glass bottle. "Ojou-sama, what is that bottle for?" Break gave her a questioning look. "Oh, you'll see…" Sharon had an evil glint in her eyes. "Hehehe…"

_**THE PARTY TIME**_

After everyone ate, they all "patiently" waited for Alice (who had 10 steaks on her plate) to finish what she was eating. "Hurry up, you stupid rabbit," Gilbert muttered to her. "Alright you seaweed head," Alice finished biting the last piece of the steak. "Now that everyone ate, how about playing a game I picked out?" Sharon smiled evilly. "It's called Spin-the-Bottle." Everyone groaned and blushed as they looked at each other. Everyone except for a little bunny named Alice. "What's Spin-the-Bottle?" Alice asked innocently to Oz. "W…well, y…y…you'll s…see Alice…" Oz stammered, blushing pink.

As Sharon led everyone onto the living room, everyone sat around the circle, while Sharon put the bottle in the middle. "So…who wants to go first?" Sharon asked. "I'll go," Vincent volunteered. Alice carefully looked at what Vincent was going to do. He wrapped the fingers on the bottle, making it spin rapidly. Finally when the bottle stopped, it was directly pointed to Oz, whose jaw went down to the floor. "Let's get this over with…" Vincent and Oz glared at each other. Alice looked carefully while others covered their eyes. "Ho, ho. This will be interesting~" Break smirked. Oz and Vincent came so close to each other that their noses were touching. Then they closed the space between them. Quickly, Oz removed his lips and dashed to the bathroom. Vincent just blushed and passed out. Later, they came up present and well.

Alice was bewildered. "This is what you do?" She wondered out loud. "Alice, your turn," Sharon smiled sweetly, wondering who was going to be the lucky man who got her little sister. She was expecting maybe Oz, maybe even Gilbert. Squirming, Sharon said a little too excitedly, "Alice, go on. Spin the bottle~" Everyone sweat-dropped, including Alice. "Well, here I go." She turned the bottle so forcefully; they had to wait a long time for the spinning to stop. The bottle almost stopped at Break, but then it slowly continued to Elliot. Looking at each other, they blushed crimson red. "So…I kiss this mole?" Alice asked Sharon, cocking her head. "Yes Alice. Go on," Sharon smiled. Elliot and Alice got closer to each other, uncomfortable. Finally, Elliot just closed his eyes and met with her lips. They stayed like that for a while, in their own little world, until Leo coughed out loud.

Alice broke from his plush lips, blushing deep red, while Sharon squealed. After a while, they stopped the game and everyone did their own thing: Sharon was reading her romance novels with Ada , Oz was talking to Gilbert and Leo about chains , Vincent was cutting dolls, Echo was helping him cut dolls, and Break was eating candy under the table. Alice went outside to the balcony where no one would see her and breathed in the fresh air. Elliot also went outside not knowing that Alice was there too. They stared at each other, blushing deep red remembering the previous moment. "So…" Elliot tried to start a conversation. "YOUR LIPS TASTED LIKE MEAT!" Alice blurted out, her face flushing. Embarrassed, she walked back inside but Elliot dragged her back out. "Will you do it with me again?" he asked, not looking at her eyes. Continuing he stammered, "I…I m…mean…it's n…not li...like I en…enjoyed it…I j…just w…want to p…practice j…just in…incase… I…meet… a gi…girl …I l…like…"

"Continue what?"

"Huh?!"

"You said you want to practice with me; what is it?"

"…NEVERMIND!"

Elliot walked away and Alice whispered, "I'll do it…" Whipping his head, he saw her rosy cheeks and walked closer to her. Wrapping her arms around Elliot's neck, she tiptoed and kissed him out of his wits.

The…end?

"Mole! Mole! Hey! MOOOLLE!" Alice screamed on the top of her lungs. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING!?" Elliot opened his eyes, surprised to see that his arms were around Alice's neck and his lips were in a smooching position. "Wha?" Elliot quickly removed his arms away from her and started to run away. "GET BACK HERE YOU HARASSER!" Alice dragged him into a room with a scary look. Closing the door, Alice whipped, kicked, punched, and hit his head. Hearing everything, everyone had a pale face. All of a sudden, it was quiet and Alice came out alone chuckling darkly. "Oi! Manservent, let's head back home!" Skipping towards Sharon she said cutely, "Onee-chan, arigato for tonight~"

"Is there something wrong with her?" Oz whispered to Gilbert. "Let's not ask." Gilbert replied quickly.

If you're wondering what happened to Elliot, he went to the hospital with a worried looking Leo.

The end.


End file.
